KHIIFM transcript part 1
Transcribed from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwEUO-U7KCM Thinking of you,wherever you are. この世界のどこかにいるあなたへ―― We pray for our sorrows to end, and　hope　that　our　heats will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. すべての悲しみが消えるようにとか、 すべての心がつながるようにとか、 願うだけでは届かない想いを叶えるために 私は進もうと思っています。 We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our heats will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. 願うだけでは届かない想いを叶えるために 私は進もうと思っています。 And who knows:　 starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. 新しい旅立ちは、意外に簡単なことかもしれない。 もしかしたらそれは、もう始まっているのかもしれない。 There are many worlds,　 but they share the same sky―― one sky, one destiny この空がつなぐ世界で 辿り着く場所は一緒だと信じています。 ＊＊＊ オープニング A scattered dream that’s like a far-off memory. 遠い想い出のようなちぎれた夢 A far-off memory that’s like a scattered dream. ちぎれた夢のような遠い思い出 I want line the pieces up―― つなぎ合わせたいんだ―― yours and mine. 一緒に ＊＊＊ 黒コート(Ｂ) 「待っていたよ 彼に会って来た 彼は君に良く似ている」 黒コート(Ａ)(声なし) 「おまえは？」 黒コート(Ｂ) 「抜け殻―― いや これが本来の姿か」 黒コート(Ａ)(声なし) 「名前を聞いたんだ」 黒コート(Ｂ) 「そんなものに意味はない 君はどうだ？ 本当の名前を覚えているのか？」 黒コート(Ａ)(声なし) 「俺の本当の名前は――」 ＊＊＊ カイリ 「ソラ」 ソラ 「わわッ！」 ソラ 「おどかすなよ カ――」 リク 「どうしたソラ もう終わりか」 リク 「ほかに世界があるのなら どうして俺たちは ここでなくちゃ ダメだったんだろう？」 アンセム 「この世界は繋がった」 ソラ 「だ 誰？」 アンセム 「闇と繋がった世界――」 カイリ 「ソラは 変わらないでね」 リク 「扉が開いたんだ」 ソラ 「リク――」 アンセム 「おまえには何もわかるまい」 カイリ 「ソラ――」 ＊＊＊ ロクサス 「またあいつの夢だ――」 トワイライトタウン THE 1st DAY ハイネ 「な？　許せないだろ？」 ピンツ 「うん　腹が立ってきた」 オレット 「サイファー　やりすぎだよね」 ハイネ 「町でいろんなものが 盗まれているのは事実だし サイファーとはながーい インネンがあるから 俺たちを犯人だと思うのも １０００歩ゆずって許してやってもいい でも　とにかく許せないのは―― 許せないのは―― あいつら　俺たちが犯人だって あちこちで言いふらしてるってことだ おかげで世間様からはドロボウ扱い！ こんな腹立つことあるか？ ない　俺はないね かつてない！ さて　どうしてくれようか――」 ロクサス 「ええと―― 犯人を捜そう 俺たちの無実を証明するんだ」 ピンツ 「それ　面白そうだね！」 ハイネ 「サイファーはどうするんだよ」 ロクサス 「それより　俺たちの信用回復だ 真犯人を見つければ 誰もゴチャゴチャ言えないだろ？」 ハイネ 「うーん――」 ピンツ 「大変だ！ 無いよ！ 僕たちの――――が　無くなってる！？」 ハイネ 「俺たちの――――が！？」 オレット 「これ　なに？ ――――が言えない！？」 ピンツ 「でも　僕が言ってることは わかるよね？ ――――がなんだかわかってるよね？」 ロクサス 「盗まれた――― 俺たちの――――だけじゃない ――――って言葉も盗まれたんだ」 ハイネ 「どんな泥棒だよ！ これはたしかに サイファーどころじゃないな」 ロクサス 「だろ？」 ハイネ 「よし！　まずは聞き込みだ！」 ロクサス 「あれ？」 ？？？（ディズ） 「心が帰ってくる 目覚めはもうすぐだな」 オレット 「ロクサス　行こう？」 ＊＊＊ （ボイスなし） ハイネ 「こっちこっち！」 ＊＊＊ 左スティックをたおすとロクサスが走ります。 少しかたむけると歩きます。 Ｘでジャンプできます。 正面の防具屋に近づいてみましょう。 何をすればいいのかわからなくなったら スタートボタンを押すと目的を確認できます。 ジャンプ中に建物のヘリなどにふれると ぶら下がって、のぼる事ができます。 うまく使えば意外な場所にいけるかもしれません。 ＊＊＊ （ボイスなし） ピンツ 「じゃあ、 さっそく捜査開始。」 防具屋 「よう、ロクサス。 きみがあんなこと するとはな…」 ロクサス 「ドロボウのことなら、 俺たちじゃないよ。」 防具屋 「信用したいけど… あんなもの盗むのは きみたちぐらいだろ？」 ロクサス 「何を盗まれたんだ？」 防具屋 「知ってるくせによ。 俺は言いたくないね。 アクセサリー屋に 聞いてみろよ。」 ＊＊＊ （ボイスなし） ハイネ 「ロクサス、 話を聞いてこいよ。」 ＊＊＊ リアクションコマンドをすると そのときの状況にあわせて特別なアクションをします。 ここではアクセサリー屋に近づくと リアクションコマンド『はなす』が現れ △を押すとアクセサリー屋に話しかけます。 アクセサリー屋に話しかけてみましょう。 ＊＊＊ （ボイスなし） アクセサリー屋 「あら、ロクサス……。」 ＊＊＊ リアクションコマンドはさまざまな状況で現れ どれもプレイヤーにとって有利なものばかりです。 どんどん実行してみましょう。 ＊＊＊ （ボイスなし） アクセサリー屋 「あら、ロクサス… がっかりさせないでよね。 お気に入りの 少年だったのに。」 ロクサス 「俺はドロボウじゃない。」 アクセサリー屋 「もう、はっきりさせてよ。」 ロクサス 「疑われたままなのは イヤだよ。」 アクセサリー屋 「じゃあ、なんとかして 疑惑を晴らすことね。 駄菓子屋のおばさんも がっかりしてるわよ。」 ＊＊＊ （ボイスなし） 駄菓子屋 「おや、ロクサス… そのあたりでうちの ネコを見なかったかい？」 ロクサス 「ええと…」 ＊＊＊ 右スティックでカメラを操作できます。 Ｒ３ボタンを押すとカメラが真後ろに戻ります。 Ｒ１を押すと特定のものをロックオンします。 その状態では、カメラがロックオン対象を 自動的に追いつづけます。 ネコをロックオンしてみましょう。 相手を見失いたくない時はロックオンが便利です。 ロックオン中でもカメラは操作できます。 もう一度Ｒ１でロックオンは解除されます。 ＊＊＊ （ボイスなし） 駄菓子屋 「助かったよ、ロクサス。」 ロクサス 「ねえ、おばあさんも 何か盗まれたの？」 駄菓子屋 「ああ、そうだね。 大事なものをね。」 ロクサス 「犯人は俺たちじゃ ないからね。」 駄菓子屋 「ええ、信じるわ。」 ロクサス 「ありがとう、 おばあさん。 それで、何を 盗まれたの？」 駄菓子屋 「――――だよ。 あたしの大切な ――――だ。」 ハイネ 「泥棒はあちこちで ――――を 盗んだみたいだな。」 ロクサス 「――――って 言葉も一緒にね。」 ピンツ 「普通の泥棒じゃ ないよね…」 オレット 「サイファーは何か 知ってるのかな…」 ロクサス 「アイツと話さなくちゃな。 よし、空き地に行こう！」 ＊＊＊ フウ 「盗人！」 ライ 「許せんもんよ！」 ハイネ 「なんだと！」 サイファー 「頭の悪い会話だぜ」 ハイネ 「なんだと！」 サイファー 「俺たちの――――を 返してもらおうか」 ライ 「犯人はおまえしかいないもんよ！」 サイファー 「盗まれたのは　おまえの敗北の 決定的な証拠だ どうした？ 燃やしたか？ まあ　――――がなくなっても 過去は　変わらないけどな」 フウ 「再現！」 サイファー 「わははは　それはいい！ 腹を見せて降参すれば 見逃してやらないこともない」 ハイネ 「ロクサス！」 ＊＊＊ 手元を守るバーがついている。 相手の攻撃を防げそうだ。 身を守る事を優先しようか？ ＞いや、他のにしよう。 ＞これにしよう！ ものすごい防御力を手に入れた！ ……気がした。（防御力＋１） ＊＊＊ ピンツ 「ロクサス　おちついて！」 ＊＊＊ 画面右下にあるのがＨＰゲージです。 ＨＰは攻撃を受けるとへり、すべてなくなると負けです。 画面右下の青いゲージがＭＰゲージです。 今はまだ使えないふしぎな力です。 相手に近づくと、オレンジのマークが現れるので その状態で〇を押して攻撃できます。 サイファーに近づいて攻撃してみましょう。 攻撃を当てた後、さらに攻撃を続けると 強力な連続攻撃に変化します。 〇を連打するだけでＯＫです。 相手の攻撃にこちらの攻撃を当てると はじき返しで攻撃を無効にできます。 防御にも使えるので試してみましょう。 ＊＊＊ サイファー 「おいおい！ そろそろホンキだせよ！ ＊＊＊ ライ 「サイファーは調子が悪いんだもんよ！」 フウ 「大会必来！」 ハイネ 「なんだあいつ！」 オレット 「犯人！？」 ＊＊＊ ？？？（ボイスなし） 「お迎えに参りました　我らが主人よ」 ロクサス 「え？」 ＊＊＊ ロクサス 「ダメだ―― 何だ！？ な　何だこれ？」 ＊＊＊ 敵を倒すとプライズを落とし、近づくと手に入ります。 緑色のプライズを拾うとマニーが増え、 緑色のプライズを拾うとＨＰが回復します。 ＊＊＊ ハイネ 「なんだこれ？」 ロクサス 「あの人が店長になってから 俺が最初の客だったんだ だからその記念」 オレット 「思い出の写真なんだね あれ？」 ピンツ 「やった！ 言葉も取り戻した！」 ハイネ 「なあ　犯人はどんな奴だったんだ？」 ロクサス 「わからない ただ　写真が落ちてたんだ」 ハイネ 「それじゃあ俺たちの 疑いが晴れないぞ！ ツーショット！」 オレット 「ロクサス　嬉しそう」 ロクサス 「そんなことないよ」 ピンツ 「ねえ　盗まれた写真は―― 全部ロクサスが 映ってるやつってこと？」 オレット 「そうか―― だからみんな私たちを疑ったのね」 ハイネ 「サイファーが言いふらしたんじゃ なかったのか――」 ロクサス 「ホントに俺の写真ばっかり？」 ピンツ 「うん」 ハイネ 「ほら」 オレット 「これも」 ピンツ 「ね　全部でしょ？ 犯人が本当に盗みたかったのは ロクサス自身だったりして！」 ハイネ 「バカなこと言うなよ こんな奴盗んだって なーんの役にも立たないだろ？」 ロクサス 「ひでー！」 ＊＊＊ ？？？（ソラ） 「どこだここ――」 ロクサス 「誰？」 ？？？（ソラ） 「そっちは？」 ？？？ 「回復率１２％」 ディズ 「ＸＩＩＩ機関め　ここを見つけたようだ」 ？？？（アンセム） 「しかし　ノーバディは なぜ写真を盗んだんだ？」 ディズ 「どちらも単なるデータだ やつらには区別できなかったのだろう さあ　あまり時間がないぞ ナミネを急がせるか」 ＊＊＊ ソラ 「どこだよ　ここ 俺の部屋は？　家は　島は！？ リク！　カイ―― 誰だッ！？」 レオン 「やつらはどこにでも現れる おまえがキーブレードを持っている限りな」 グーフィー 「ねえ　僕らの船でいろんな世界に行ってみようよ」 レオン 「行ってこい　ともだちを探すなら　なおさらだ」 ドナルド 「ドナルドだ」 グーフィー 「僕　グーフィー」 ソラ 「俺　ソラ 行くよ　俺も」 レオン 「キーブレードはハートレスにとって 邪魔なものらしい」 エアリス 「そう　〝鍵〟　キーブレード」 ソラ 「鍵？これが？」 ジャファー 「問題は少年の方だ　ついに鍵穴まで見つけおった」 ＊＊＊ ロクサス 「キーブレード？」 THE 2nd DAY ＊＊＊ ロクサス 「キーブレード―― なんだったんだ―― あっ！ すいませんでした――」 ＊＊＊ ロクサス 「ありがと」 ピンツ 「僕たち　ずっと一緒にいられるのかな」 オレット 「そうだといいのにね――」 ハイネ 「はぁ？　なんだ突然」 ピンツ 「いや　なんとなく ちょっと　思っただけ」 ハイネ 「ま　実際　俺は無理だと思うけどな でも　それは大人になれば 当たり前だろ？ 大切なのは みんなで何回会うかじゃなくて みんなを何回思うか　これだ」 ピンツ 「似合わない台詞だねえ」 ハイネ 「おまえら　アイス返せよ！ てか　この重ーい空気はなんだ！」 オレット 「昨日の思い出泥棒のせいだよね――」 ハイネ 「違うね！ もうすぐ夏休みが終わるから サビシー気分になってるだけと見た！ というわけで提案 みんなで海へ行こう！ なぜなら？ 俺たち　この夏休みは 一度も海へ行ってなーい！ 青い海！ 青い空！ 電車に乗って海へ行こう！ ダメ？ なんだよ！」 ロクサス 「お金　あんまりないんだ」 ハイネ 「んなこと　任せろって！」